Complotations
by Natsume-chan
Summary: Yaoi! Et couple pas conventionnel! [complet]
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Natsume 22 aussi connue sous le nom de la-super-méga-folle-fan-du- couple-Hiei/Yusuke  
  
Adresse E-mail :pour les envies de meurtre (y a des fous qui trouvent le yaoi dégoûtant et pis les fan du couple Hiei/Kurama (désolée, c'est absolument pas mon cas) et pis si l'envie vous prend de donner votre avis ou si vous avez aimé ( c'est beau de rêver) Natsume22@msn.com  
  
Genre : ben yaoi forcément (ben vi sinon j'aurai pas mis le petit commentaire à côté de mon adresse) et pis marrant peut-être, faut voir, là j'improvise.  
  
Disclaimer : persos= mignons, attachants, super puissants, kawaiii (comment ca déjà dit ? nan ! j'ai dit mignons !), des amours. heu. je voulait dire. deuxième prise Action !: persos = pas à moi ! (c'était dur, mais il le fallait), y sont à ce mec génial qu'est mr Yoshihiro Togashi (qui entre parenthèse, si y veut plus de Hiei et de Yusuke, y peut me les donner. et pis tous les autres aussi d'ailleurs. sauf Mukuro, celle- là, y a qu'à la balancer à la poubelle.et pardon pour la décharge publique. Quoi ? mais si j'l'aime bien. moi ? hypocrite ? naaaaaaaaan !)  
  
Oups ! on s'éternise alors en route pour :  
  
// = pensées des persos Complotations Ou « C'est un titre provisoire ( j'espère) et. oui ! je sais que ce mot n'existe pas ! »  
  
Prologue  
-Hiei   
  
-Hn !  
  
-Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Maintenant que tu as essayé de me tuer au moins dix fois (ça sûrement pas ! sinon tu serais déjà mort vieux !), tu pourrais descendre ! Marre à la fin de parler à un arbre !  
  
-Bizarre ! Je croyais que t'aimais bien les plantes .  
  
-Ah Ah ! Très marrant ! Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour ?! Bon, laisse tomber, j'veux pas savoir.Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu descende de ton arbre illico !  
  
-J'ai dit non, Kurama ! Hors de question que je fasse le guignol une fois de plus pour Koenma ! Sort du monde ou pas, pas de mission aujourd'hui ! -Hiei.  
  
-.  
  
Le yokho soupira, voilà dix minutes qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de convaincre Hiei de descendre du chêne sur lequel il était confortablement installé.  
  
-Bon ok, ok. T'as gagné, on se passera de toi pour cette mission.  
  
-Hm.C'est bien vrai ?  
  
-Oui bien sûr. Après tout, la mission ne doit pas être si difficile que ça. Et de toute façon, si Yusuke râle parce que ça augmente les risques, ce n'est tout de même pas notre faute si il s'est cassé le bras hier et qu'il a attrapé une pneumonie qui le rend si faible qu'il arrive à peine à tenir sur ses jambes. Il n'avait qu'à pas être détective spirituel. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira très bien.  
  
-QUOI !!!!!  
  
Et avant même que le petit koorime ait eu le temps de réfléchir à la bêtise qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il avait déjà sauté aux côtés de Kurama en l'espace d'un battement de cil. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se rendit compte du sourire narquois qu'arborait le yokho en le regardant, qu'il se rendit compte, qu'il venait de faire une gaffe.  
  
//Et merde ! Quel con ! Ah c'est malin ce que je viens de faire!//  
  
-Alors Hiei on y va ?  
  
Hiei, n'eut même pas le temps de penser à remonter sur son arbre, déjà, Kurama l'avait ligoté avec sont fouet qu'il tenait bien précieusement en arborant un air de triomphe.  
  
-Pour plus de sécurité. rajouta-t-il très satisfait de lui-même.  
  
Il ne prit même pas le temps de faire attention au regard que-même-que-si- ça-avait-été-un-Iceberg-et-ben-même-le-Titanic-il-l'aurai-senti-arriver- tellement-qu'-il-aurait-été-glacial-et-qu'-il-se-serait-pas-planté-paske-il- aurait-vite-fait-de-rentrer-chez-lui-et-Jack-et-Rose-y-seraient-pô-mort et il tira sur le bout de son fouet pour contraindre le pauvre petit youkaï à le suivre.  
  
//Crétin ! Crétin !Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !Crétin !(c'est bien le copier/coller) Je le déteste ! Crétin de yokho ! Crétin ! Crétin !Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !Crétin !.//  
  
Bref, après un long fou rire de Kurama, interrompu par Hiei, qui a défaut de pouvoir bouger, lui mordit le doigt,(j'avais prévenu, ce sera n'importe quoi !) ils finirent par se retrouver devant l'immeuble de Yusuke.  
  
*******  
  
Yusuke tournait en rond, depuis bientôt une heure, à vrai dire, depuis que Kurama avait annoncé qu'il allait chercher Hiei.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ca devrait faire un bout de temps qu'ils devraient être là !  
  
-Calme toi Yusuke ! Tu connais le nabot ! Si ça se trouve, Kurama ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé ! Tu te rappelle du mal qu'on doit se donner à chaque fois qu'on le cherche. Ou alors, avec un peu de chance, cet imbécile aura décidé de retourner dans le makaï et de nous oublier un peu ! Ou il aura perdu un de ses combats et comme dans le makaï ça ne pardonne pas .  
  
-HEIN ! QUOI ! Tu crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Hiei ?! Tu as ressenti quelque chose de négatif ?  
  
-Oh ! Arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux de chaton coincé sur son arbre ! Mais non ! Je plaisantais ! Ils vont revenir !  
  
Yusuke poussa un gigantesque soupir, sous les regards intéressés de sa mère et de Kuwabara.  
  
-Dis donc vieux ! Tu t'inquièterais pas un peu et même beaucoup pour la crevette.  
  
-Kwa ? Mais pas du tout ! Enfin. C'est mon ami, alors forcément.  
  
-Oui, bien sûr, ton ami .  
  
-Keske c'est que ce regard Kuwabara.  
  
-Rien rien.  
  
-Mouai.y a intérêt !  
************  
  
Lorsque le groupe se retrouva au complet, ce furent un Kurama suçant son pauvre pitit doigt ensanglanté (et pis tout le tralala.La petit larme aux yeux et tout et tout.vi y mord fort le koorime), tenant au bout de son fouet, un Hiei fulminant de rage qui entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvaient un Kuwabara et une Atsuko morts de rire sous le regard menaçant de Yusuke. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Botan et Koenma se lancèrent un regard en coin qui voulait tout dire (genre « Ca aurait pu être pire, mais ça promet ! »)  
  
Lorsqu'il eut enfin obtenu le silence, c'est à dire dix bonnes minutes plus tard, Koenma s'adressa au groupe.  
  
-Bien, heureux de vous revoir après tout ce temps.  
  
-Tout ce temps ?! Tu rigoles ! Et la mission de la semaine passée, celle de la semaine d'avant et pis aussi celle de.  
  
-Heu, interrompit Kurama, pour abréger. Ce que veut dire Yusuke, c'est qu'on a eu pas mal de missions ces dernier temps et que donc, on aurait apprécié pouvoir se reposer un peu.  
  
-Et c'est exactement ce que vous allez faire.l'interrompit Koenma  
  
-Hein ?(toute l'équipe qui suit plus trop là.)  
  
-Je vous explique. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail ces derniers temps, de sorte, que même mon père l'a remarqué et qu'il a décidé de vous récompenser. Voilà pourquoi. Il a décidé de vous offrir deux semaines de vacance.  
  
-.(la y a plus personne qui comprend rien)  
  
-Hn (Hiei qui a décidé de sortir de son ahurissement) je ne viens pas !  
  
-Désolée Hiei, se risqua la guide du monde spirituel, mais on ne peut refuser un cadeau de Enma-sama. On a bien essayé de lui expliquer que tu refuserais, mais il a refusé catégoriquement de revenir sur sa décision .  
  
-Hn ! Ce sont donc, des vacances forcées.  
  
Etant donnés qu'il étaient encore sous le choque (ben vi, ce serait bien la première fois que le juge des morts leur offre des vacances.), Hiei et Yusuke ne virent pas le regard entendu qu'échangèrent Kurama et Kuwabara, qui n'annonçait pas des vacances tranquille pour eux.  
C'est décidé, ils vont souffrir.  
Review please ? 


	2. chapter 2

Auteur : Natsume22 Adresse E-mail :j'accepte tout : insultes, menaces de morts (pas trop quand même) et pis les avis et les félicitations (l'espoir fait vivre.et tant qu'y a de la vie y a de l'espoir, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis pas morte.pas encore) et pis pas les virus par contre.(Désolé, mon ordi se remet juste d'une sale grippe, l'est encore un peu trop faible). Natsume22@msn.com Disclaimer : ben comme d'hab, j'adore les persos et j'aimerai bien les avoir (et là j'les lâcherai plus !) mais.Ouinnnnn !Bouhouhou !Snif. sont pô à moi ! Genre : ben.. yaoi et pis on verra, j'voudrais bien marrant mais bon, on fait c'qu'on peut hein ? Pitite note :Et pis, si vous avez le c?ur de m'écrire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir.sauf.bon, on continue.  
Complotations(ok ! ça existe toujours pô mais bon. j'aime bien ce mot)  
Quatre jours après l'annonce de « la mission » (les vacances pour ceux qui suivent pô)  
  
Yusuke venait de finir de boucler ses valises. Après mûres réflexions, ce voyage ne lui semblait pas une mauvaise idée. Après tout, il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer et avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas étudier. Le départ était prévu pour en fin d'après midi. A part Hiei qui n'avait cessé de râler et pester pendant tout le temps que duraient les explications de Koenma, tout le monde avait finalement accepté cette proposition avec enthousiasme.  
  
//Pauvre Hiei, lui qui déteste se retrouver en groupe trop longtemps. C'est dommage d'ailleurs, il est si mignon.//  
  
BAAAAAF !(Y s'donne une baffe histoire de retrouver ses esprits)  
  
//Ca va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? C'est Hiei dont je parle là! Faut vraiment que je prenne du repos. J'ai de drôles d'idées pour le moment. Kuwabara a peut-être raison, je m'en fait un peu trop pour lui.plus que je ne devrais.//  
  
Yusuke ferma la tirette de son sac et s'apprêtait à partir. Il devait retrouver les autres dans moins d'une demi heure. En y repensant, Kurama et Kuwabara avaient l'air bien enthousiastes lors de l'annonce du départ en vacance. c'est vrai qu'ils avaient tous bien mérité un peu de repos, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces deux-là complotaient un mauvais coup.  
  
//Bof, n'y pensons plus ! Cette fois, tu as bien mérité quelques vacances. Et pis Hiei.//  
  
BAAAAF !  
  
Et sur ce, Yusuke part rejoindre ses amis.  
*******************  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva au point de rendez-vous, Yusuke trouva ses amis devant l'aéroport de Tokyo, Kurama était assis sur un banc et il faisait la conversation avec Kuwabara. Ce dernier était visiblement en train de râler. Yusuke n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour trouver la cause de la mauvaise humeur de son ami. Hiei était perché sur l'arbre sous lequel était le banc et il regardait l'humain avec un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Oh et après tout il s'en foutait pas mal !  
  
-Salut Hiei ! Content de te voir !  
  
BOM  
  
Et voilà ! Le pauvre jaganshi qui manifestement n'avait pas vu le jeune humain arriver venait de s'écraser pitoyablement au sol sous le coup de la surprise.  
  
-Hiei !? Ca va ?  
  
Le mazoku se précipita vers son ami afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas une fracture, un traumatisme crânien, qu'il ne serait pas handicapé à vie où.bref, vous avez compris, complètement affolé. Pendant ce temps, Kurama et Kuwabara ne bougeaient pas, un grand sourire aux lèvres. En voyant le jeune humain se pencher sur lui pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien, Hiei ne put s'empêcher de rougir, autant dire même que la couleur de ses yeux n'avait rien à envier à son teint d'habitude si pâle. Ce qui ne fut qu'accroître le fou rire naissant de Kuwabara, qui commença à avoir du mal à respirer lorsqu'il vit Hiei se relever en bafouillant, trébucher, atterrir sur Yusuke, qui à son tour devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse et pour finir remonter dans son arbre à toute vitesse comme un pauvre petit enfant apeuré qui va se cacher après avoir fait une grosse bêtise, tout ça en un temps record. Kurama dut donner plusieurs tapes dans le dos de Kuwabara, histoire de le calmer avant qu'il ne meure d'étouffement.  
  
-Bon on y va ? demanda finalement Yusuke, agacé par les rires incessant de son ami. Dis donc Kurama, ça veut dire quoi ce petit sourire  
  
-Heu.  
  
-Je vois, ch'ais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ces vacances ne vont pas être de tout repos avec vous deux.  
  
-Pt'être bien !  
  
-Kess t'a dis ?  
  
-Heu.rien, rien.  
Arrivé aux portes d'embarquement, les quatre garçons eurent un mal fou à pouvoir entrer dans l'avion, étant donné que Hiei refusait catégoriquement de se séparer de son sabre.  
  
_Allez Hiei ! Ils te le rendront dés qu'on sera arrivé.  
  
-Nan ! C'est mon sabre !  
  
-Vi ! C'est ton sabre à toi tout seul. Et pis, on te le rendra et même que si t'es sage.  
  
-Si t'arrête pas de te foutre de ma gueule tout de suite stupide ningen (on se demande à qui y cause), je vais te le faire avaler et y aura plus aucun problème pour passer.  
  
-Heu ça pas sûr, paske vu le temps qu'il prendra pour digérer ça, pour peu qu'il y survive, le détecteur de métaux.  
  
Kurama décida tout d'un coup, ou plus particulièrement en voyant le regard furieux du koorime, que c'était vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'humour. Bref, après un long moment, les hôtesses, qui commençaient à en avoir marre, se décidèrent à appeler leur supérieur. Mais toutes ces démarches avaient fini par mettre Hiei de vachement mauvaise humeur(autant dire que part rapport à d'habitude, c'était pire et comme c'est difficile de faire pire, je vous laisse imaginer.). Bref, lorsque le supérieur en question qui râlait parce qu'on l'avait dérangé en plein dîner, finit par arriver et qu'il croisa le regard furieux de Hiei, il se dit que finalement, il aurait mieux fait de s'étrangler avec son sandwich. Et, mort de trouille, il permit au jaganshi de garder son katana à a condition qu'il ne s'en serve pas pendant le vol.  
  
Second problème au tableau, Hiei n'était jamais monté dans un avion mais il accepta de monter à bord, après qu'on lui ait certifié dix fois que NON, ce n'était pas dangereux et que ce n'était pas un piège et que, OUI, c'était normal que l'avion ne râle pas alors que plusieurs personnes ne se gênaient pas pour monter dedans sans lui demander son avis.(y est OOC je sais, d'habitude y est pas aussi con.)  
  
On pouvait dire qu'Enma avait pensé à tout, toutes les premières places de l'avions avaient été réservée pour eux, afin qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés et qu'ils puissent parler librement, sans que leurs conversations intriguent les passager « normaux ». Kurama et Kuwabara s'installèrent sur la première rangée, prétextant devoir parler de certaines choses et c'est pourquoi, Hiei et Yusuke restèrent debout à les regarder s'installer, l'un aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse (pour une fois pas de rage) et l'autre de plus en plus perplexe. Ils finirent par laisser tomber et s'installèrent à leur tour dans deux sièges près de la vitre. L'avion se mit enfin à bouger. En sentant une secousse, Hiei commença à se demander ce qui se passait.  
-HEIN ?QUOI ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ! POURQUOI ON BOUGE.  
  
Effectivement, on avait omis de l'informer sur l'utilité d'un avion. Yusuke ne put que constater que Hiei n'avait pas mis à profit ces années passées dans le ningenkaï. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de connaître quelques bases élémentaires de la vie dans le monde humain. Yusuke ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon.  
  
BAF  
  
Après s'être remis les idées en place, Yusuke entrepris d'expliquer à Hiei l'utilité d'un avion. Mais déjà celui-ci regardait par le hublot, d'un air affolé.  
  
-C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
-Hiei.  
  
-On est plus sur le sol. On bouge tout seul.  
  
-Hiei.  
  
-J'en étais sûr, ces vacances n'étaient pas une bonne idée ! C'était un piège !  
  
-HIEI !  
  
-Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça !  
  
Et avant même que Yusuke ait eu le temps d'en placer une, Hiei avait sorti son sabre et s'apprêtait à attaquer la première chose suspecte.  
  
-Monsieur. Une hôtesse qui avait remarqué l'agitation de Hiei venait de les rejoindre. Excusez moi, mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser ceci ici et.  
  
Hiei serra contre lui son katana avec une moue boudeuse qui annonçait que quiconque oserait essayer de lui prendre son arme serait le premier à le regretter.  
  
-Monsieur, s'il vous plaît.  
  
-Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Ce n'est pas normal, on s'est mis à bouger tout d'un coup et ce.cet.avion ne dégage aucune énergie ni démoniaque, ni spirituelle même pas divine et.  
  
Alors que l'hôtesse commençait à se demander si il ne vaudrait mieux pas contacter la sécurité, où même le premier asile de la ville où il atterrirait, Yusuke saisit le bras de Hiei et le força à se rassoire. En sentant le contact de la main de Yusuke sur son bras, Hiei ne résista pas et s'assit illico, rouge tomate.  
  
-Heu. Excusez-le mademoiselle, il va ranger son sabre, il ne vous dérangera plus.  
  
-Hm.Bien.  
  
Et sur un dernier regard interrogatif sur Hiei, l'hôtesse se dirigea vers d'autres passagers.  
  
-Hiei !s'exclama Yusuke , en plein fou rire.( l'était pas le seul, Kurama et Kuwabara arrivaient à peine à respirer tellement ils riaient) Calme toi !  
  
-Mais.Je.  
  
-Je crois qu'il faut que je t'explique quelques petit trucs.  
  
Après les quelques explications du mazoku, Hiei redevint calme, bien que pas très rassuré et le reste du voyage se fit dans le calme.  
  
************************  
  
-WHAAAAAAAAA ! Et ben dis donc ! Enma s'est pas moqué de nous ! Cet endroite est encore mieux que l'île sur laquelle on a du participer à notre premier tournoi.  
  
-Tu l'as dit Kuwa. Cet endroit est magnifique !  
  
-L'hôtel aussi est splendide d'ailleurs. rajouta Kurama  
  
-En parlant de l'hôtel, on va s'installer ?  
La suite bientôt.j'espère. Mais n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis ou à e faire part d'idées pour la suite. 


	3. chapter 3

Base : Yu Yu Hakusho dans le digimonde . lol .mais nan ! Je rigole (seulement pour le digimonde hein et ceux qui étaient soulagé en croyant que c'était pas YYH . Mais keske vous faites ici !!! Auteur : Natsume22@msn.com pour vous servir Disclaimer : alors vala.Non mais ! Faut vraiment vous faire un dessin ? Ca vous fait plaisir de retourner ainsi le couteau dans la plaie !!!!! Et nan ! Je sais ! Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Et je m'en fous ! Paske je les adore quand même !  
  
Complot(ation)s (vi comme ça ceux que ça énerve, et ben complots ça existe !)  
  
3ème partie (quand je pense qu'au début c'était censé être un one-shot de trois/quatre pages.mais c'est plus facile d'écrire en découpant la fic en partie)  
-Voilà. Les numéros 213 et 214 messieurs, bon séjour chez nous.  
  
-Merci beaucoup mademoiselle. Heu.Attendez !  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Heu.vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a que deux chambres réservées à notre nom.  
  
-Heu.oui. C'est bien ce qui est marqué. Deux chambres à deux lits. Il y en avait bien quatre de réservées au départ mais suite à votre appel de dernière minutes, nous avons fait le nécessaire pour vous réserver plutôt deux chambres à deux lits chacune.  
  
-Un appel de dernière minutes ?  
  
-Oui monsieur, vous n'étiez pas au courant.  
  
-Heu.Si !Si ! Bien sûr ! Excusez moi.  
  
Yusuke quitta la responsable de l'accueil à l'hôtel pour e diriger vers ses amis.  
  
-Dîtes donc. vous étiez au courant d'un certain appel de dernière minute.  
  
-Heu. répondit Kuwabara en échangeant un regard innocent avec Kurama. Non, non.pas du tout. heu. de quel appel tu parles là ?  
  
-Mouais. Je parles de l'appel qui consistaient à annuler nos réservations à l'hôtel pour finalement ne plus prendre que deux chambres doubles plutôt que les quatre prévues au départ.  
  
-Oh ? Vraiment ?  
  
-Kurama.keske c'est que ce ton mielleux, là. ? T'es certain de rien avoir affaire dans cette histoire.  
  
-Oh ! c'est ce que tu penses. Tu me peine beaucoup en prononçant de telles paroles blessantes. je vous en aurait parlé tout de même. renchérit le yoko en prenant une petite moue toute triste.//mince y va finir par se douter de quelque chose.si c'est pas déjà fait.//  
  
-Ca va, ça va. Arrête moi cette comédie. mais quand même.  
  
-Mh ?(Kurama et Kuwabara qui lui adresse un de leurs plus grands sourires innocents accompagné de quelques clignement de cils, les yeux de Bambi et tout et tout.)  
  
-(gros soupir) Je serai pas fier à votre place.  
  
-.(toujours les yeux innocents de Bambi)  
  
-Bien (re gros soupir) et maintenant.je suppose que vous allez me sortir une excuse bidon pour.  
  
-NOUS ? une excuse bidon ! Je croyais que tu nous connaissait mieux que ça et d'ailleurs à quoi ça nous servirai ?  
  
-J'ai l'impression que vous.  
  
-Bon ! C'est pas tout Yusuke mais on aimerait bien aller à la plage. Heu. Ben pour aller plus vite, Kurama et moi on va mettre nos affaire dans une chambre et on y va. Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer dans l'autre et on se rejoint plus tard. OK ?  
  
-(TRES TRES GROS SOUPIR) c'est bien ce que je pensais.  
  
Hiei, réussissant enfin à se sortir de son choc après avoir appris qu'il dormirait dans la même chambre que Yusuke réussi enfin à aligner trois mots alors que les deux autres se tire pris d'un soudain fou-rire et qui malgré tout ne comprend pas grand chose.  
  
_Mais de quoi vous parliez ? bégaya-t-il (genre poisson rouge qu'aurait attrapé une insolation).  
  
-Attends. Ne me dit pas que.  
  
-Que quoi ? Et pourquoi ils riaient ?  
  
-Ben heu en fait. //C'est pas croyable qu'il pige pas. C'est mignon. Et M*** tient prend ça.heu plus tard, tu vas quand même pas te foutre une baffe devant Hiei comme ça !//  
  
-???  
  
- heu.pour rien.Ils sont juste heureux d'être en vacances.heu.et si on allait voir la chambre ?  
//Pendant deux semaine, seul dans une chambre avec Hiei.C'est .//  
PAFFFFF  
//Là je l'ai cherché.//  
-Hé ! Tu te sens bien !  
  
-heu.vi, vi c'est. C'est rien  
  
-hgn. Décidément je ne vous comprendrai jamais, vous avez de drôle de réaction !  
***************************  
  
Après avoir défait ses bagages, pesté sur un certain yoko et un rouquin qui ne payaient rien pour attendre et préparer quelques dizaines de projets de vengeance, Yusuke du bien finir par admettre que l'attitude des ses amis avait du bon mais il n'y avait pas de raison de se laisser piéger aussi facilement. Ils allaient voir ses deux crétins si ce serait aussi simple que ça. //Quoique d'un côté.naaaan je vais quand même pas me laisser avoir par Kuwabara //(ben vi paske Kurama on comprends que c plus dur quand même.).  
  
Une fois installés, Yusuke et Hiei décidèrent d'aller visiter les environs chacun de leur côté (z'auraient préféré ensemble mais bon.1) on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie ; 2) c moi l'auteur, je décide et sinon ça aurait été trop simple 3) ben tout simplement, y sont trop timides pour se l'avouer.) et de se retrouver avec les deux autres dans le restaurant de l'hôtel plus tard dans la soirée.  
Petite note de l'auteur : Vi vi je sais c vraiment un tout petit chapitre mais g vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire, je bloquais un peu. Le chapitre 4 (et sûrement le dernier.comment ça « pas trop tôt ! » ?!!!) est en cours. Merci à tous ceux qui auront le courage de lire cette fic jusqu'au bout et à Amao qui me bétalecte et puis surtout à Moushra (bien sûr !) qui m'encourage et sans qui j'aurais sûrement arrêté si on elle ne me poussait pas à continuer paske moi dans le genre paresseuse. 


	4. chapter 4

Auteur : Natsume22 Adresse E-mail ( viii écriveeeeeez ! lol.) Natsume22@msn.com Disclaimer : * voir les chapitres précédents (et vi ! Qu'est-ce que g dit sur mon extrême paresse ?) Genre : tjs la même chose. Petit résumé : l'équipe du reikaitantei reçoit des vacances de la part de leur boss (vi c Enma !) et pis.en fait pas grand-chose : quelques conneries où Kurama et Kuwabara tentent de mettre Yusuke et Hiei ensemble .moi aussi d'ailleurs quitte à devoir utiliser le sortilège d'imperium (vi je suis aussi fan d'Harry Potter mais bon, ce sera pas nécessaire vu leurs réactions.)  
  
Complotations (C'est génial d'être l'auteur. je peux inventer des mots et personnes ne se plaint.niark niark niark.)  
  
Chapitre4.  
  
Après une brève visite de l'île ( vi ! y sont sur une île. je sais plus si je l'ai dit.), nos quatre amis se retrouvèrent afin de prendre leur souper au restaurant de l'hôtel. Hiei était assis à côté de.(devinez.) Kurama ( raté !) et en face de.Kuwabara !  
  
C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre : autant Kurama et Kuwabara avaient tout fait lors du voyage et à leur arrivée pour les laisser ensemble le plus souvent possible, autant depuis le début de la soirée, il faisaient exactement le contraire.  
  
Kurama faisait la conversation à Hiei, ou plutôt il parlait tout seul (paske 1) Hiei n'est pas dans le genre bavard ; 2) il était un tit peu contrarié mine de rien que ce soit pas à Yusuke qu'on ait laissé le soin de lui parler). Yusuke, pendant ce temps, devait supporter les blagues stupides et lourdes d'un Kazuma très enthousiaste.  
  
Une fois le dîner terminé, Hiei et Yusuke prirent congé (avec grand soulagement) de leurs amis, un peu trop encombrants à leur goût. Mais ( et vi c pas si simple kess vous croyez.) ils furent vite retenus par ceux-ci.  
  
« -Que dites-vous de se retrouver demain pour le déjeuner et ensuite on pourra faire une visite touristique, il paraît qu'il y a de magnifiques musées dans le coin. »  
  
Yusuke ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant la proposition de Kurama. Pas qu'il ne veuille pas passer du temps avec ses amis ( c vrai qu'il aimerait bien être un peu seul avec un certain koorime mais, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre) seulement le mot musée lui donnait de l'urticaire.  
  
« - C'est vrai quoi Kurama ! On est en vacance merde !(Oh ! Un gros mot !pas bien !)  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas Yusuke, je parlais surtout pour Hiei et moi, il faut bien trouver quelque chose à faire.  
  
Oui ! confirma Kuwabara. En fait j'avais prévu qu'on aille voir le nouveau film d'horreur sortit au cinéma.  
  
Mais.  
  
Oh ! Vas-y ! J'ai déjà acheté les billets ! Oh ! A moins que tu aies déjà prévu quelque chose ?  
  
Heu. //Vi j'avais prévu de profiter un peu de la situation que VOUS avez installé.Non mais.//Nan nan. Rien de spécial. Enfin, je voulais visiter un peu plus l'île donc.  
  
Oh ! Si ce n'est que ça qui t'embête, conclut Kuwabara affichant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ne t'en fait pas, nous la visiterons après le ciné !  
  
Et merde ! Bordel ! Quel con je fais ! (faut pas être grossier !) Ben.OK. Heu.et vous venez aussi ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant aux deux autres, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.  
Kurama sourit grandement à cette remarque mais.  
  
Oh heu.(lève les yeux au ciel en arborant un charmant sourire) Je crois plutôt que nous serons très occupés, il y a vraiment beaucoup de musées ici et..  
  
Mais heu.intervint Hiei. J'avais prévu moi aussi de visiter l'île et tu n'a pas besoin de moi pour.  
  
Oh non Hiei! Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser seul pour visiter les musées ! Mais si tu veux on finira la visite du reste de l'île après demain ok ?  
  
Heu.Mais.  
  
Parfait ! Dans ce cas c'est entendu ! On se retrouve demain à huit heures dans le hall !  
  
(soupir très discret des deux autres.mais qui ne manquèrent pas d'interpeller Kurama). »  
Hiei et Yusuke rejoignirent leur chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent (nan ! Pas ce que vous pensez perverses ! Et en plus, juste pour les embêter, dans des pièces différentes.) et se couchèrent immédiatement, peu désireux de ne pas être en forme pour la journée, apparemment chargée, que leur avaient prévu leurs deux amis. Bien qu'ils auraient apprécié de parler un peu tout les deux, aucun des deux ne trouva le courage de lancer la discussion. ( 1) Hiei est très peu loquace 2) Sont crevés après le voyage 3) sont hyper, mais alors là, HYPER démoralisés en pensant à la journée du lendemain.).  
Le lendemain donc.  
  
«- DEBOUT LA DEDANS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!»  
  
-mmmmmh ? Oh bordel je vais le tuer.  
  
-Allez les gars ! On se lève, le soleil brille ! Bande de fainéants ! Vous n'avez pas fait de bêtise au moins pour être si fatigués ? mmh ?  
  
-(méga sursaut) Ningen no baka !  
  
- Salut nabot! Tiens? T'es tout rouge ! Tu devrais pas sortir si souvent, t'as attrapé un coup de soleil?  
  
-??? Je.heu.mais !!!! (ben vi.en fait y a passer la moitié de la nuit à se retourner dans son lit, à force de dormir si près de Yusuke, y finissait par avoir de drôles d'idées et y commençait même à s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale.)  
  
-MDR  
  
-Keske t'as à te marrer comme ça toi ?  
  
-Oh Yusuke ! Tu te réveilles ?  
  
-Ouais ben c'est bon. Pas assez dormi.  
  
-Tiens ? Pourquoi ?  
  
- !!! Mais pour rien ! Juste.comme ça quoi !  
  
-Vous savez quoi, la crème solaire ça n'abîme pas la peau.  
  
-Koi ??? Mais de koi tu parles ?  
  
-MDR ! »  
  
Après avoir pris leur douche (naaan toujours pas ensemble), Hiei et Yusuke se résignèrent à aller retrouver leur deux amis pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Kurama et Kuwabara les attendaient déjà. Ils était installés l'un en face de l'autre et avait déjà commandé leur déjeuner.  
  
//Tiens.Finalement ils ont changé d'avis ? Ils me laissent la place juste en face de Hiei.//  
  
-Salut !  
  
-Tiens ? Bonjour, vous en avez pris du temps. Un peu plus et on aurait râté l'ouverture de musées !  
  
-Hgn !  
  
-Kuramaaa.  
  
-Ben quoi ? Il vaut mieux y aller tôt si on a envie de tout voir.  
  
Après un gigantesque soupir, les deux amis s'installèrent à leur place et commandèrent leur petit déjeuner. Comme la veille, Kurama faisait la conversation à Hiei pendant que Kuwabara avaient entrepris de raconter le film qu'il avait prévu d'aller voir. //Non mais franchement, s'il l'a déjà vu deux fois, je vois pas l'intérêt d'y retourner, et encore moins de tout me raconter.Quel crétin !//  
  
Depuis le début du déjeuner, Hiei et Yusuke avaient passé leur temps à se jeter des coups d'?il furtifs, vite arrêtés lorsque Kuwabara mis « sans faire exprès » la boîte de céréales sur la table, pile entre ses deux amis.  
  
BAM  
  
« OUAILLE !  
  
-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive crétin ?  
  
-Comment ça qu'est-ce qui m'arrive espèce de crevette névrosée ! Tu viens de me donner un coup de pied ! ! ! !  
  
-Moooooâ ? Mais voyons mon cher Kazuma, tu as du simplement te cogner à un pied de la table.  
  
-De quoi ! Dis tout de suite que je délire tant que tu y est !  
  
-Vu le niveau de ton intelligence, je dirais que.oui !  
  
-Ca suffiiiit espèce de nabot misanthrope ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma sublime intelligence ! ! !(toujours aussi modeste)  
  
-Je dirais que. S' il fallait espérer qu'elle remonte dans le positif, on est très mal parti.Je dis « remonte » mais il faudrait encore qu'elle s'y soit déjà trouvée.  
Kurama ne put s'empêcher de rire en les voyant se lancer une fois de plus quelques remarques bien placées. Yusuke eut quant à lui l'impression qu'une grosse goutte de sueur lui glissait le long de le tempe alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les coups perdus échangés entre se deux amis.  
  
Une table brûlée, trois chaise réduites à l'état de cure-dents, quatre déjeuners renversés au sol et un Kazuma couvert de bosses et d'ecchymoses plus tard, nos amis entreprirent de se mettre en route pour passer leur premier jour de vacance.  
  
*Du côté de Hiei et Kurama*  
  
-.  
  
-Allez Hiei ! Arrête de râler !  
  
-Hgn !   
  
-Oh tu m'énerves !  
  
*Et de celui de Yusuke et de Kuwabara*  
  
Ouhou ! Urameshiiiiiiii !  
  
.  
  
Hey ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle !  
  
Hein ? Quoi ? Tu disais Kuwabara ?  
  
Dis si y t'intéresse pas ce film, y fallait me le dire.  
  
Ben à vrai dire.  
  
Oh ! Regarde ! C'est le meilleur moment !  
  
.  
  
*Retournons voir Hiei.*  
  
-(Soupir)  
  
*.et Yusuke*  
  
-(Gros soupir) ( tu m'étonnes, Hiei au moins y est avec Kurama tandis que lui c'est Kuwabara qu'il doit supporter.quoique même avec Kurama, les musées.)  
  
*Nous disions donc. chez Hiei*  
  
-(Gros soupir)  
La journée se poursuivit donc dans le plus grand ennui pour Hiei qui continua à visiter tous les musées de la ville et pour Yusuke qui, après le cinéma, fut traîné dans tous les magasins de la ville pour que son stupide ami puisse trouver un cadeau pour Yukina qui (du point de vu de Kuwabara) « doit-tellement-s'ennuyer-sans-moi-depuis-que-je-suis-parti-la- pauvre-dois-dépérir-de-chagrin-même-si-je-me-suis-arrêté-dix-fois- aujourd'hui-dans-des-cabines-téléphoniques-pour-m'assurer-qu'elle-allait- bien ».  
  
Musée.  
  
-(GIGANTESQUE SOUPIR)//C'est même pas beau ! Je dirais presque que cette sculture ressemble au visage de Tarucane tu parles d'une horreur ! Tiens ? Cheveux noirs.Costume verts.grand .(enfin de son point de vue .Et ! nan c'était pas méchant ! je t'adore Hiei ! Alors.tu veux bien ranger ton sabre maintenant Hiei-chan que j'aime bôcoup bôcoup bôcoup.ouf !) et c'est. râté ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIN CH'M'ENNUIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! !//  
  
Centre ville  
  
-Kuwabara ! Tu sais que t'es pire qu'une gonzesse ! Alors décide toi !  
  
-Hein ? Mais il faut que je trouve ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mademoiselle Yukina ! Alors ? La bleue ou la verte ?  
  
-Grrrrr. T'as qu'à prendre les deux.  
  
-Tu crois ? Oui t'as raison !  
  
-Ouf  
  
-Quoi que d'un côté, dans ce cas, autant prendre la bleu et à la place de la verte, la blanche t'en dit quoi ?   
  
-(SOUPIR)  
Une fois le soir tombé, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent pour souper. Hiei se retint à grand peine de sauter dans les bras de Yusuke pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un mirage mais (fierté oblige), il se contenta juste de détruire tous les tableaux décorant le restaurant de l'hôtel. Quant à Kuwabara, il eut l'impression d'être dans un manga (ha ha ha la bonne comparaison ! C'est pitoyablement nul.on s'en fout !)lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son ami s'éclairer en apercevant le petit koorime (vous savez les petites étoiles dans les yeux et tout et tout.genre.lui quand il voit Yukina !). Mais étant donné qu'ils s'étaient, EUX, vachement amusés, Kurama et Kuwabara décidèrent de remettre ça et qu'ils avaient encore vachement de choses à faire, en deux groupes séparés bien sûr.( Et vi , Kurama a beau être adorablement mimi, gentil, attentionné etc.ça l'empêche pas non plus d'être un yokho, sadique qui plus est.tant qu'à Kuwabara, l'occasion de torturer Hiei était trop belle). Suite à cette annonce (qui vous vous en doutez leur a gonflé le c?ur de joie), Hiei ne put s'empêcher de tomber dans les pommes tandis que Yusuke piquait une petite dépression nerveuse, que Kurama eut bien du mal à faire passer (et vi ! c'était pas la personne appropriée.).(D'ailleur c'est un bel hypocrite paske si y croit que j'ai pas remarqué les grands sourires qu'il échangeait avec Kuwabara tout en réconfortant ce pauvre petit mazoku au désespoir si touchant.). Bref, Hiei réanimé (sans la participation de Yusuke) et Yusuke remit (plus ou moins) sur pied, les quatre amis se séparèrent après, cependant, que Kurama et Kuwabara se soient assurés que leurs deux amis seraient présents au rendez-vous pour le déjeuner du lendemain, c'est à dire, en sous entendant qu'ils risquaient de voir leurs vies devenir encore plus impossibles dans le cas contraire. Sachant très bien que Kurama en était tout à fait capable et après avoir éliminé la solution de l'exile et celle de faire rôtir un certain yokho et un humain (qui vu son QI intellectuel incroyablement bas n'aurait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir. Ce qui aurait été très lâche. Ca c'est le point de vue de Yusuke, celui de Hiei étant que c'était de la légitime défense.) ils finirent par se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, Yusuke et Hiei ne prirent même plus la peine de soupirer et acceptèrent (je vous laisse imaginer leur enthousiasme).  
  
Et (pardonnez la paresse de l'auteur qui a lâchement évité de trouver de nouvelles activités séparées pour ses deux mamours préférés, ce qui d'ailleurs n'intéresse personne) la semaine passa (très lentement pour certains ).  
  
Depuis une semaine, Hiei et Yusuke s'étaient à peine vu. Ils se retrouvaient le soir et le matin avec les deux autres pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ensuite, ils étaient chacun emmenés par leurs amis (bourreaux seraient un mot plus approprié) pour diverses activités ou visites touristiques De plus, Yusuke avait été contraint durant les trois derniers jours à faire du camping avec Kuwabara. Ce qui signifie : ne pas dormir à l'hôtel donc pas de Hiei durant trois jours . Bien sûr, vous imaginez bien que Hiei et Yusuke s'ennuyaient l'un de l'autre chacun de leur côté.  
  
Dans le salon de la chambre de Kurama et de Kuwabara  
  
-Salut Kurama !  
  
-Ah ? Salut Kuwabara. Et où est Yusuke ?  
  
-Il est allé se coucher.  
  
-C'était si pénible que ça le camping ?  
  
-Bah non.J'ai trouvé ça plutôt marrant moi.  
  
-Et ton pronostic ?  
  
-Il est évident que le manque de Hiei nuit gravement à la santé d'un certain mazoku.  
  
-Pareil pour moi (sourire genre Aquafresh), Hiei dépérissait à vue d'?il. On passe à la suite ?  
  
-Si après tout ça ils ont pas compris. Je croit que c'est désespéré.  
  
-Bon dans ce cas.on passe au plan B.  
Yusuke s'était rendu immédiatement dans sa chambre. Malheureusement pour lui, Hiei ne s'y trouvait pas. La seule marque de sa récente présence était le nombre impressionnant de tableaux qui brûlaient dans la cheminée du salon. //Bah.Lui au moins y a trouvé de quoi s'occuper pendant ce temps. Bon ! Fatigué ! Dodo !// Après s'être lamentablement écrasé sur son lit, Yusuke s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
-Yusuke ! Debout !  
  
-Mgnh .  
  
-Debout ! Ca va être l'heure de prendre le souper !  
  
- mh? [Essai de mise en marche du cerveau qui a pas envie de s'y mettre histoire de pouvoir dormir encore un peu.]  
  
//Retour à l'hôtel + heure du souper = manger au restaurant de l'hôtel avec les trois autres ( trois autres - (Kurama+Kuwabara)= Hiei//  
  
-YOUHOU!!!  
  
Suivons à présent les nuages de fumée laissés dans les couloirs de l'hôtel par un mazoku préssé et enthousiaste. Celle - ci nous mène au restaurant situé quatre étages plus bas et donc atteint par le demi-ningen en un peu moins de deux secondes (oui, je sais mais malgrés son enthousiasme y est quand même légèrement fatigué).  
  
-Salut crétin.(yeux qui s'illuminent qenre comme si y s'était pris plein ce Mako pendant l'absence de Yusuke)  
  
-YUSUKE!!! Heu. salut. (à nouveau, la couleur de ses yeux c'est rien comparé à celle de ses joue en ce moment)  
  
-Salut Hiei!!!! .et heu.'lut Kurama.!  
  
-Salut.Bon on va manger. On a encore quelque chose de prévuce soir.  
  
-QUOI!!!  
  
Et sans laisser à leurs pauvres victimes le temps de répliquer, Kurama et Kuwabara se dirigèrent vers une table libre. Seulement cette fois, Yusuke et Hiei n'étaient pas du tout près à faire toutes les choses que leurs amis leur proposeraient. Les deux amis s'assirent donc à la table où étaient déjà installés leurs deux amis. Aux regards noirs que ressurent ces deux-ci. Ceux-ci se regardèrent inquiets.  
  
//Qu'est-ce qu'on fait.// //A peur !// //Bon, on se sauve ?// //Et on oublie tous les efforts qu'on a fait jusqu'à présent ! Sûrement pas ! Le grand Kazuma Kuwabara n'abandonne jamais !// //Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi... Bon, si mes calculs sont exactes, c'est le plan B qu'on met en application.// //Pourquoi y a un plan C ?// //Oui !. Si ça râte, c'est chacun pour soi !// //Gloups.//  
  
Après ces si courageuses pensées. Songées en moins de cinq secondes, précisons-le, Kurama et le ningen attardé (heu.Kuwabara je voulais dire.)optèrent pour un de leur nombreux sourires innocents, histoire d'éviter de penser à ce que leurs amis leur préparaient si tout ne se passait pas selon leurs plans.  
  
« -Heu.  
  
-(Regard qui rivaliserai avec celui d'un certain Heero dont Duo aurait détruit la chose la plus chère à son c?ur (si si il en a un !) c'est à dire.Réléna ! Naaaaan ! Je rigole !!! Je parlais de son ordi portable!)  
  
-Gasp !  
  
-(regard encore plus mauvais.genre.le Heero en question aurait réussi à pirater l'ordinateur central de l'armé de Oz et y restait plus qu'a appuyer sur un titit bouton de rien du tout.)  
  
-Re gasp !  
  
-(on en est au OMAE O KOROSU !)  
  
-Heu.Kurama et moi, on avait encore prévu une titite activité pour ce soir.z'en dites koi ?  
  
-Grrrrrrrr  
  
-Tous ensemble bien sûr !  
  
-Grrrr . ???? . (période d'ahurissement) .( rélexion.piège ? or not piège ?) .(traitement des données).(tilt.bonne humeur et acceptation de la proposition).  
  
-Bon c'est ok ?  
  
-VI !!!!!  
  
-Hgn ! (genre je-change-pas-mes-habitudes-masi-je-n'en-pense-pas-moins.)  
  
-Pfiuuuuuu !Super alors ! (//et tant mieux pour nous//) On avait prévu d'aller à la foire. Vous ête d'accord ?  
  
-Moi ça me va Kurama-kun !  
  
-Hgn. Ca me va aussi.  
  
-Bon ben c'est génial ! On y va ?  
OUAAAAAAAH ! C'est génial !!!  
  
T'as raison, j'ai l'impression que c'est bien parti !  
  
Ouais ! Cette attraction est géniale ! J'en avais déjà entendu parler !  
  
Ah.Tu parlais de ça.  
  
Heu.Pas toi ?  
  
Bah nan ! Je parlais de nos titit tourteraux ! Depuis le début de la soirée y se sont pas lâchés.  
  
Tu m'étonnes, une semaine sans se voir.Mais fallait bien ça pour qu'ils comprennent.  
  
Vi. Avec un peu de chance, y seront ensemble dés ce soir.Snif.  
  
Ah ben alors Kurama ? Faut pas être aussi émotif.  
  
Ben vi mais.Après tous nos efforts.Nos tout petits.  
  
Et vi ! Ils vont bientôt quitter le nid. (se jette dans les bras l'un de l'autre)  
  
Bouhouhouhouhou  
  
Whaaaaaaa ! Snif ! Ze suis si fier d'eux.Y sont si mignons !  
  
Vi.snif.même Hiei.pouêêêêt.a.enfin.réussi à.à s'attacher à quelqu'uuuuuuuuuuuun !  
  
Un peu plus loing devant, Yusuke essaie tant bien que mal de faire accepter Hiei de goûter de la barbe à papa.  
  
- J'ai pas trop confiance là.  
  
- Ma nan ! C'est très bon ! Allez goûte ! Ca va pas te mordre.  
  
- T'es sûr ?  
  
- vi !  
  
- Vraiment ?  
  
- Ma vi je te dis !  
  
- Mais.Mmmmmmmm ? (et vi, Hiei a beau être l'amour de sa vie. Même Yusuke peux le trouver exaspérant. Et quand y dit de goûter, et ben on goûte !).  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- Espèce de.mmmm ? Hey ! Z'en veux une aussi ! Et.mais kesk'y foutent ces deux là ?(Kurama et Kuwabara ne sont toujours pas sortis de leurs moment d'émotion concernant « leurs tout petits ».)  
  
- Mouais.okkkkkkkk.Bon, on avance et surtout, on-les-connaît-pas.  
  
- Je crois aussi.  
- HEEEEEEEY ! ATTENDEZ NOUS !!!!  
  
- mouais.Ben c'est pas pour cette fois, vu la discretion de ce débile.  
  
- On parle de moi morveux ?  
  
- Oh.Tu te sens visé ? C'est bizzare.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- C'est la première fois que tu fais preuve d'un minimum de déduction.  
  
- Espèce de.  
  
- Et bien ! Je vois qu'on ne s'ennuit pas ici.  
  
- Tu parles ! Ils reprennent les bonnes vieilles habitudes.Ca a du leur manquer en une semaine.  
  
- Mmmmmmh.Je ne sais pas si c'est à Kuwabara que Hiei a le plus manqué.  
  
- Meuh.mais mais.keske. (tienla température a monté ?)  
  
Hey ! De quoi vous parlez ? Hu ? Urameshi tu vas bien ?  
  
Meuh.mais mais.keske.  
  
Y est bloqué sur arrêt ou quoi ?  
  
Meuh.mais mais.keske.  
  
OUAIS BON ! Allez Urameshi ! Je vais te remettre d'aplomb moi ! Keske tu dis de te mesurer à moi au stand de tire, hein? Je suis sûr de te mettre la pâtée.  
  
Meuh.mais mais.k.Tu plésenta là mon vieux c'est ça ? Toi me mettre la pâté au tir à la carabine ? Ca n'arrivera jamais !  
  
Ah ouais ? A ta place j'en serais pas si sûr !  
  
Bon, bon.Si il faut vraiment te ridiculiser pour te remettre les idées en place.  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, les deux humains se dirigèrent vers le stand de tir. Après seulement quelques minutes, Kuwabara dut bien admettre que le mazoku était bien meilleur que lui.  
Aloooors ?  
  
Mh.Bon d'accord, t'avais raison. Mais j'aurai ma revanche.  
  
Mmmmh ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, tu ne râle même pas ?  
  
Ben nan !  
  
Hu ?  
  
Tenez monsieur.  
  
Mh ?  
  
Votre prix.  
  
Heu.Ah merci.  
  
Waaa dis donc il est splendide ce tit ours en peluche Urameshi.  
Yusuke eut à peine le temps de jeter un regard noir à Kuwabara que déjà celui-ci lui avait arraché la peluche des mains. Hiei, quant à lui, s'approcha méfiant (après le coup de l'avion et de la barbe à papa, y se méfie.) et l'air interrogateur.  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Attends morveux ! Tu vas pasme dire que tu n'en a jamais vu !  
  
Ben.si.si bien sûr ! . Heu. nan  
  
Oh ? Ben je suppose que vous n'en avez pas dans le makai alors.  
  
Hgn.  
  
Booooon alooors pour faire siiiiiimple.  
  
C'est ça prend moi pour un demeuré !  
  
Mais c'est ce que je fais ! Bon pour t'expliquer rapidement, c'est un jouet qu'on tous les enfants quand ils sont jeunes et puis les jeunes filles adorent ça aussi et.  
  
Mais Yusuke n'a rien d'un enfant ou d'une jeune fille.Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui a donné ça.  
  
C'est le jeu Hiei ! Souvent dans les foires, ce sont des ours en peluche qu'on offres aux gagnants. Maaaaaaaais.la plupart du teeeeeemps, les garçon qui gagnent çaaaaaaaa.  
  
Et bien ?  
  
.l'ooooooffre.  
  
Tu commence à m'énerver.  
  
.à leur petite amie, ou selon le cas, leur petit ami !(grand sourire)  
  
BAM  
  
Ben et alors kesk'y t'arrive morveux ?  
  
Heu.z'est glissé.  
  
J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu t'es écroulé sans raison.TIENS !(lui fourre la peluche dans les bras)  
  
Mais mais mais.pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?  
  
Ben Yusuke n'a pas l'air d'y tenir spécialement et comme tu n'en a jamais eu.je suis sûr que ça lui fait plaisir de te l'offrir. Pas vrai Urameshi ?  
  
Heu.oui oui ! réussi à articuler le mazoku entre deux gloussement (fô dire que devant l'air ahuri de Hei y avait franchement de quoi éclater de rire).  
  
Grrr. Baka !  
  
Après avoir balancé l'ours en peluche dans un buisson, Hiei se mit à courir , sabre en main, après un Kazuma hilare sous les rires de Yusuke et Kurama. Une fois la poursuite terminée, c'est à dire deux secondes plus tard ainsi que le temps pour Hiei de mettre Kuwabara en miettes, les quatres amis se remirent en route vers leur hôtel. Kurama et Kuwabara en retrait.  
  
- Tu crois que ça va marcher ?  
  
- Je l'espère, si je ne me suis pas trompé, ça devrais fonctionner.  
  
- Z'espère paske je te préviens : HORS DE QUESTION de tout recommencer.Ici ça passe ou ça casse, j'en ai marre de devoir supporter le morveux.  
  
Bah.A mon avis, ça devrait pas poser problème.  
De retour à l'hôtel (depuis plusieurs heures déjà.)  
  
(toc toc)  
  
-Entrez !  
  
-Salut vous deux !  
  
-.  
  
-Salut Kurama ! y a un problème ?  
  
-Heu.Yusuke, faudrait absolument que je te montre un truc.  
  
-Quoi donc ?  
  
-Et bien (grand sourire), tu verras bien ce soir. Hiei, je te l'emprunte pour quelques heures ok.  
  
-Maaaaais.  
  
Bam.(ça c'est la porte qui se referme).  
  
-Maiheu.Et moi, je fais quoi. Kek'chose à lui monter ? Et pourquoi moi je dois rester ici ?  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
//Ze m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Et pourquoi je pense à ce truc ? Après tout je m'en moque ! Ca n'a aucune importance ! Je vais certainement pas m'en faire pour un détail pareil.Quoique.naaaaan ! . Bon, heu c'est juste paske je m'ennui hein ?//  
  
Et sans un mot de plus, Hiei disparu par la fenêtre...  
  
Toujours dans les environ de « Quelques minutes plus tard »  
  
-Mais kesk'on fout ici Kuwabara ?  
  
-Ta gueule Urameshi !  
  
-Kurama.  
  
-Shhhhh.  
  
-*boude* (.) Hey ! Mais c'est....mmmmmh?(Kurama vient de lui plaquer la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler)  
  
Même heure, même endroit (à peu de chose près)  
  
//Ah ben voilà ! Quel crétin je fais! Revenir seulement pour un ours en peluche ! En plus c'est même pas lui qui me l'a offert.Quoique.indirectement si ! Et puis.Bon, où est-ce qu'il est passé. Si quelqu'un a touché à mon petit pingouin rose et bleu, je le massacre ! Et si il veut savoir pourquoi j'ai l'intention de le tuer heu.j'invente quelque chose// (ben vi dire « Tu as touché à mon pingouin rose et bleu, tu vas le regretter ! Et au nom du makai je vis te punir ! »// ça le donne pas trop, même sans la dernière phrase. Aussi menaçant que pourrait paraître Hiei, ça provoquera certainement pas l'effet voulu.)  
  
Aussitôt après ces pensées qui lui valurent la décision de rendre visite à un psy dés son retour de vacance, Hiei se mit à la recherche de « son petit pingouin rose et bleu ».  
  
Toujours à la même heure et plus ou moins au même endroit (c à d cachés dans les buissons)  
  
???????  
  
Yusuke ? Ouhou ? Yusuke ?  
  
???????  
  
Bon...(soupir) là, je crois que tu as compris...  
//Grrrrr ch'trouve pas ! Et en plus je.//  
  
Hiei !  
  
Gasp !  
  
Et oh t'as entendu !  
  
Re-gasp !  
Hiei se retourna de façon mécanique et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant le petit sourire en coin de Kurama et puis celui de Kuwabara.Oh ! Et celui de Yusuke aussi tiens . (.) Yusuke ?!!!!  
  
BAM  
  
Après une réanimation par respiration artificielle effectuée (bien sûr par Yusuke), Yusuke et Hiei finirent (enfin !) par s'avouer leurs sentiments (je me répète mais et oui ! C'est pas trop tôt !!!). Bien sûr, comme tout bon (et mauvais aussi d'ailleurs) film d'amour, la scène se termine par un langoureux baiser et.  
  
BAM  
  
Kuwabara ?  
  
Aaaaarg.  
  
Ben keske t'as ?  
  
J'en peux déjà plus Kurama.  
  
Hu ?  
  
Voir ça, ça m'a ouvert les yeux !  
  
Et ben ? C'est génial pour eux ! Nan ?  
  
Et moi ?  
  
Toi ?  
  
T'as pensé à moi ? (nan nan, vous inquiétez pas, je vais pas caser notre bôôôô Kurama avec.ce truc.enfin Kuwabara) Keske je vais faire.snif, snif.BOUHOUHOUHOU..WAAAAAAAAAH !  
  
????  
  
Si y sortent ensemble ces deux là, ça veut dire, plus être ensemble, ce qui signifie, Hiei plus souvent dans le ningenkai, donc : plus d'ennuis pour môaaaaaa !!!! Je peux pas le suppoooorteeeeeer !!!Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !  
  
Allons allons.  
Fin.(ou pas ?)  
Ben vala ! Ca y eeeest y sont enfin ensemble. Mais pour combien de temps ? Et nan ! Finalement je m'arrête sûrement pas paske, c'est tellement marrant de les torturer.et puis aussi pour faire plaisir à Moush-copinheu-de-moâ qui me conseille de continuer donc. Désolée pour ma bétalectrice qui va devoir me supporter.Bref .A Suivre. 


End file.
